1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to apparatuses and methods of manufacturing semiconductor packages. More specifically, the present general inventive concept is directed to an apparatus and a method of manufacturing semiconductor packages by a die attaching process and/or a wire bonding process of mounting a semiconductor chip on one or more surfaces of a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical semiconductor chip package is manufactured by means of a wafer fabricating process in which a circuit is formed on a surface of a wafer, a test process in which electrical properties of respective semiconductor chips are tested under a wafer state to determine whether the chips are good chips or bad chips, a marking process in which the bad chips are marked, a semiconductor packaging process in which the good chips are packaged into a unit semiconductor chip package product, and a test process in which it is determined whether fabricated semiconductor chip packages are good packages or bad packages by testing whether they have desired package characteristics.
With the recently availability of mobile phones and notebook computers, electronic apparatuses have been developed toward smaller, lighter, and higher precision structures. Electronic devices for use in these electronic apparatuses have been required for much smaller and much higher precision structures. In order to meet the requirement, many technologies have been applied to semiconductor devices. One of these technologies is a multi-chip packaging technology, which is used to pack a plurality of integrated circuit chips in a single package module. The multi-chip packaging technology enables a circuit board module to be smaller and lighter and enables a mounting area to be reduced.